The Impressions Show
The Impressions Show was a comedy programme that was broadcast on ChrizmanUK between 26th June 2011 and 2nd August 2011. Each episode was three minutes in length and featured Chris Wilkinson, Liam Thompstone & Sam Henson engaging in humorous and funny activities. It ran for only one season, containing seven episodes, before finishing. Chris Wilkinson & Sam Henson have both stated a wish to appear in another season, should it be possible to do so. The series was filmed between March and June 2011, after considerable delay. Characters Mrs Brown Played by Thompstone. An unusual secretary who often gives tours of pointless or irrelevant locations, speaks aggressively and is sexually provocative, constantly rearranging her hairstyle. One Man And His Donkey Played by Thompstone. A person who routinely humps a wooden donkey in a variety of different ways, often making comedic noises and gestures to accompany the action. Fast Things Played by Wilkinson and Thompstone. Scenes which are sped up such as walking around on small plinths, climbing a steep mound, walking across a high wall and playing on swings. So Long, Suckers! Played by Wilkinson. A person who shouts out the eponymous phrase before sliding down a children's slide undramatically and stupidly. NaturePerv Played by Wilkinson and Henson. Wilkinson plays Bill Evenie as he investigates the local wildlife such as a pool, a cycle track sign, a bird box, various shrubs and manure. In one episode, he is joined by wildlife expert N. T. Social who speaks unintelligibly. In another, the cameraman is stuck up a tree, terrified of a nearby snake, with Bill Evenie ignoring his cries for help. In the final episode, Bill covers a "squashed squirrel". Spilt Drink Played by Henson. A person who acts innocent and unconvincingly pretends not to have spilt a drink on a trampoline. Wanderer In The Woods Played by Thompstone. A depressed character who walks slowly though forest areas. In one episode, he attempts to perform a 360 on a metal bar, but failed and got angry. Known to fall over in high winds. Also played on the small plinths and fell over, as well as getting trapped in the metal chains of a swing. Eractic Swinging Played by Wilkinson, Thompstone and Henson. Two people play on a swing set, but end up swinging wildly in different directions. In another episode, Thompstone stands on a swing and cries as he dismounts it. Inexperienced Postman Played by Henson. A postman who gets his hand stuck in a postbox trying to retrieve letters after his key doesn't work. Fascist Propaganda Played by Henson. A fascist who advertises a supreme party, making jokes about subscription freebies such as stickers. The Upper Class Maniac of The Sunday Show makes an appearance after the fascist is shot dead by machine gun fire. Kick In The Groin Played by Wilkinson and Thompstone. Wilkinson descends a slide and hits Thompstone in the groin, to much discomfort and agonising pain. There is a crossover with "So Long, Suckers!" and "Kick In The Groin" in the final episode, where Thompstone descends the slide only to be followed by Wilkinson aiming to hit his groin, but misses. Hill Rolling Played by Wilkinson and Thompstone. With Hill Rolling, Thompstone rolls down a hill after getting stuck on cargo netting. In the final episode, Wilkinson gets stuck in the cargo net, and after being battered and almost strangled by it, falls down the hill. Wasted! Played by Thompstone. A character who constantly repeats the word "wasted" in a strange voice, whilst acting disorderly and drunk. Little Chris Played by Wilkinson and Henson. Wilkinson plays a child on a swing, with his father, played by Henson, making sarcastic comments. When he falls off the swing, the father becomes moderately conscientious.